1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of paintball markers for launching paintballs as projectiles. In particular, the present invention relates specifically to an improvement in paintball markers utilizing optical sensors. Known art may be found in U.S. Class/subclass 124/77; 124/32; 124/54; 324/178; 42/1.01; 124/71 as well as in other classes and subclasses.
2. Description of the Known Art
As will be appreciated by those skilled in the art, paintball markers are being designed with increasing complex electronics. Patents disclosing information relevant to paintball markers with optical sensors include U.S. Pat. No. 5,727,538, issued to Ellis on Mar. 17, 1998, entitled Electronically actuated marking pellet projector; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,590,386, issued to Williams on Jul. 8, 2003, entitled Electronics system for use with projectile firing devices. Each of these patents is hereby expressly incorporated by reference in their entirety.
Specifically noting the teachings of U.S. Pat. No. 6,590,386, issued to Williams on Jul. 8, 2003, entitled Electronics system for use with projectile firing devices, one may see the current state of paintball markers using optical detection means. This patent shows the use of an optical detection system that places the detector at the specific point of detection. As noted by the disclosure and the housings shown in FIGS. 1 through 3d of this patent, the placement of the actual sensor at the detecting area results in large bulk and weight placed out on the lever arm of the barrel which gives a forward weight shift to the marker. This placement also exposes the detector to the harsh environment that paintball markers face during use. Finally, this placement also interferes with the look and design of the marker. The present invention overcomes these disadvantages.
As noted in the problems associated with the prior art, paintball markers are exposed to extreme and harsh environments both on and off the playing field. In addition to the normal effects of operating the markers, markers get exposed to water, humidity, high speed impacts from paintballs shot by other players as well as the marker being banged against obstacles, jarring movements during both play with the marker as well as shipment and transportation, and high and low temperatures including those found in shipment containers or the trunks of automobiles during normal weather cycles. Still further, sand and dust from the environment collect on the markers and can penetrate into the inner workings of the marker. Also, salt corrosion becomes a problem in coastal areas. The prior art fails to teach designs to overcome these problems.
Thus, it may be seen that these prior art patents are very limited in their teaching and utilization, and an improved marker is needed to overcome these limitations.